Southern Love
by Smart Mark
Summary: Jimmy Reynolds is a 24 Year-Old African American man from North Carolina with a pretty normal life, for the most part. He's handsome, but has had some trouble with the ladies. What happens when a certain petite woman from New Jersey skips into his life?


"Time to go to work."

24 Year-Old Jimmy Reynolds had a pretty normal life. He was extremely smart too, considering he was in college by the time he was 17. Yes, you could say he had a normal life. Accept, for the fact that he was black. Now I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just that he had been discriminated against all his life just because of his skin color. You see, Jimmy lived in a small town in North Carolina called Cameron. He also happened to be born in 1943. Now do you see what I mean? The only friends he ever had were two boys named Jeff and Matt Hardy. They didn't see color. They only saw personality. He also made a friend out in Charlotte named Ron Killings. For some reason he liked to be called R- Truth. He said it was because he always told the truth, the whole truth, and nothin' but the truth. All four of them went to the same college together. Even after college they were friends. None of them knew what they wanted to do with their lives so they opted to open up a bar together. They called it "The Southern Riot Act." It became the place to be in only a few months and business was booming. This business venture also helped the guys's love lives. Well, everyone's except for Jimmy's. It's not like Jimmy wasn't handsome. He just felt like he hadn't found the one yet. That is, until today.

Today marked the one-year anniversary of the day the boys opened the bar. All four of them were excited. They decided that for this occasion, all drinks were going to be free from 7 'o clock to closing time. There was also going to be free food, coooked by Ron himself. By the time Jimmy got to the establishment, his friends were already there.

"Hey guys. You as excited about today as I am?" Jimmy asked.

"You better believe it, partner. Just think of all the happy faces we're going to see." Ron said.

"Yeah. Well, if you excuse me I have to go get ready for tonight. Matt, Jeff, you brought your grill from home?" Jimmy asked The Hardy Brothers.

"Yep." They said simultaneously.

"Wait Jimmy. There's something that we all wanted to talk to you about." Jeff stated.

"And what might that be?" Jimmy questioned.

"Why haven't you gotten a girl yet?" Ron asked.

"Guys come on. We've already been through this. I'm just not ready to find a girlfriend."

"You don't need to find one. Tons of women throw themselves at you everyday." Matt reasoned.

"That's the problem. I don't want any of the bar sluts. I want to find someone special, you know."

"Man, you're sounding like a dame right now." Jeff joked.

"Jeff, you shouldn't be talking. Remember a few months ago when you said the same shit?" Matt pointed out.

Jeff blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, at... at least I actually have a girl, unlike Jimmy."

"Whatever Jeff. Just go help your brother set up the grill outside. Ron, you help me clean these damn tables."

**BAR OPENS 5:30**

Jimmy picked up a microphone and greeted all of the customers. After that, he took his place behind the bar as the bartender.

The first person to sit on a bar stool was a young man by the name of Gregory Helms . He was a regular at The Southern Riot Act. He never really had a drink unless he was depressed. He usually only came over to talk to Jeff about their band together. Tonight, however, he ordered a glass of whiskey so Jimmy immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's up, Helms?" Jimmy asked while pouring Gregory his drink.

"Man, my daddy has finally gone off the deep end. He's starting to beat mom now. I'm scared that I'm going to be next."

Did I mention that Gregory still lives with his parents? It's not like he can't take care of himself. He was just worried about his mother. It seems like Greg's dad's getting worse by the second.

"I'm sorry to here, that Gregory." Jimmy replied.

After Greg finished the whiskey, he told Jimmy that he had to leave.

"Already? But you've only had one drink. Why don't you hang out a little longer?" Jimmy asked disappointed.

"Nah. If I stay here I'm gonna get to drunk to drive home and I'm my own designated driver."

"Alright man. See you around."

Jimmy and Gregory shook hands and Gregory left.

The next hour was full of lots of happy people that were having a good time and that's what Jimmy liked to see. All the people smiling made all the hard work he's put in over the last year worth it.

When the clock said seven, Jimmy once again took the microphone and announced that all drinks and food were on the house. Everyone in the place cheered.

Jimmy once again returned to his place behind the bar and the first person that ordered was probably the prettiest woman his eyes have ever fallen upon. She was petite, had brown eyes and hair, and she wasn't lacking in breasts if he had said so himself.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

Her voice snapped him out of the trance he was stuck in.

"Oh, I.. I'm sorry. My name is Jimmy, how may I help you, ma'am?"

"Can I just have a glass of water, please? My name is AJ by the way."

AJ, AJ, AJ. Her name to him was as beautiful as her face.

"Alright, just give me a second."

When he gave her the water, Jimmy decided to start up a conversation.

"So, I haven't seen you around Cameron before. Did you just move here, um you don't have to answer that if you don't want to-"

"It's okay man, calm down. Yeah, I moved here about a week ago from New Jersey."

"That's cool. You seem like a nice person."

"You too, Jimmy. Hey, you know what? Screw this glass of water, give me a bottle of whiskey."

"Woah, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

She gave Jimmy this somewhat crazy look.

"Alright lady."

He went to the shelves and got the bottle of whiskey AJ asked for. While doing this he got an idea.

"Hey Matt!" He called across the bar.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You mind taking over for the rest of the night?"

"No, not at all. You go have fun."

"Cool."

"Why did you do that?" AJ asked.

"I want to play a game with you."

"And what might that be?"

"A drinking contest."

"Well, prepare to lose."

"Hey, Matt. We're gonna need some more booze over here."

**Morning **

"Oh, my aching head. What happened last night?" Jimmy said to himself.

For some reason, his bed felt heavier than usual. Like someone else was in the bed. His suspicions were confirmed when the sheets on the other side of the bed slightly moved. He also noticed that he had no clothes on. When he saw who else was in the bed, he blushed immediately.

It was AJ.

So, what do you think? Should I continue this story along with Screw The Total Divas or should I scrap this idea completely and only focus on Screw The Total Divas? Either tell me in the review section or PM me.


End file.
